


Forbidden Desire

by LuxKen27



Series: A Road Less Travelled [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/pseuds/LuxKen27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forbidden Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

_Need._

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she eyed her companions, ringed around the fire.

Asleep. Perfect.

_Ache._

She moved on quiet feet over the forest floor. He was nearby: she could feel the sweep of his youki.

_Crave._

How long had they been meeting like this, in secret? It was difficult to estimate…all she knew for sure was, each encounter was more sensuous than the last.

_Yearn._

It was so wrong – but felt so deliciously _right_.

_Desire._

The moonless night offered nary a glimpse…

…but her heart stopped when she felt the crush of his mouth upon hers.


	2. In Pieces

_Wrong._

Claws trailed through her hair, sending a delicious thrill shimmering down her spine.

_Illicit._

Hands skimmed across the smooth skin at his waist, warmth meeting warmth under thin layers of royal silk.

_Wicked._

She couldn’t suppress the soft moan of desire that escaped as his lips moved across the base of her neck.

_Sinful._

Anticipation bloomed in the pit of her stomach as his hands grasped her thighs, fingers sliding under her skirt. There was something different –

– urgent –

– thrilling –

about his actions. After all this time – had she finally found his limit?

_Forbidden._

“Leave me,” he whispered hoarsely, even as their bodies hovered in intimate approximation. She could _feel_ it, the physical manifestation of his desire for her. So close…

“No,” she protested, tightening her grip across his shoulders, pressing herself ever closer. “Don’t deny me…or yourself.”

_Tantalizing._

His breath was harsh against her cheek, his hands firm as they held her just beyond the point of ultimate pleasure. She could feel his heart racing, nearly in cadence with her own.

“I am _not_ my father,” he muttered, attempting to hold onto the last vestiges of resistance.

_Alluring._

“And _I_ am not your mother,” she returned, her tongue darting out, caressing the pliant skin just below his earlobe. He exhaled sharply in response, his hold slipping slightly, enough to give her hope –

“ _Dammit_ ,” he groaned, and she knew she had won.


	3. Afterglow

Kagome gently lowered herself into the welcoming warmth of the hot spring. It was certainly lucky that she’d happened across it on her way back to the campsite…she didn’t know what would happen if Inuyasha found her like this.

She was covered in his scent. It was so strong, even _she_ could detect it.

She gratefully sank back against a flat rock, her aching body going boneless. Her heart was still racing, her mind still spinning. There had always been something dark and dangerous lurking in the shadows of their encounters, but tonight...there was something _more_. The desperation in his actions, his urgent resistance till the very end –

and then –

he gave in, hot and hard and fast, stealing her breath along with the remaining pieces of her heart.

She blushed furiously, even now, as the visceral memory encompassed her once again. She was torn between wanting to remember it all, every sensation of his body against hers, and wanting to live in the awe he had inspired in her. He had been so vulnerable, yet powerful, all at the same time, and she knew –

no one would ever hold a candle to him in that moment, not in thought, word, or deed.

She rubbed the sore muscles of her legs as the memories ebbed, reality crashing down upon her once again. Now what was she going to do? He had no interest in hunting down the shards, or honoring a familial bond with his brother…

…did she, anymore?

Lifting her hand, she gingerly raked her fingers down her neck, along the shallow slashes left by his claws in the heat of the moment.

_Was it worth it?_

She smiled as a final memory returned: waking up in his arms, covered by the shimmering curtain of his hair.

_Oh, yes._


End file.
